Family Life
by bellatrix760
Summary: Just a fluffy snapshot of life in the Sloane and Shepherd familes a few years down the line. Maddison, MerDer, possible other pairings later.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Family Life

**Summary**: Just a fluffy snapshot of life in the Sloane and Shepard families a few years down the line.

**Pairings**: Maddison, Mer/Der, maybe others

"Addison Forbes Montgomery Sloane, what on earth do you think you're doing?"

At the sound of her name, Addison's eyes lifted from the screen of her computer to the man standing in the doorway of the kitchen. She slid her reading glasses down the bridge of her nose and arched a neatly plucked eyebrow.

"I'm checking my email," she answered hoarsely. "And what are you, Derek Michael Shepherd, doing in my kitchen?"

Derek flashed her his best charming smile as he sat on a stool opposite her. Addison closed her laptop and rested her elbows on either side of it, supporting her chin in her hands. She glared at him across the island.

"Don't look at me like that," Derek said, amused. "I'm only doing as I'm told. You should be in bed."

Addison opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was a hacking cough, which turned into a coughing fit that she couldn't seem to stop. Derek smiled sympathetically and rose, crossing to the sleek silver refrigerator. He grabbed a bottle of water, opened it, and handed it to her.

"Mark's stuck in surgery," he explained while her breathing was stabilizing. "He asked me to come check on you."

Addison rolled her eyes. "I'm not a child, you know."

"Mommy! Mommy Mommy Mommy!"

Derek looked at the baby monitor sitting next to him on the island and smiled. "Speaking of children."

She was not amused as she stood up, using the countertop for leverage. Derek reached out and put a hand on her wrist.

"I'll go. You sit."

Addison sighed and sat back down on her stool as Derek jogged up the steps after her daughter. He found her standing up in her crib, still calling for her mother.

"Hey pumpkin," Derek said, lifting the redheaded two year old into his arms.

"Unca Derek!"

Derek grinned as he set her on his hip and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"Mmhmm. Where Mommy?"

"Mommy's downstairs, Em. Shall we go see her?" Emma smiled her adorable toddler smile and nodded vigorously, her beautiful curls bouncing up and down. "Did anybody ever tell you that you are the prettiest two year old girl in the whole world?"

"Daddy does!"

Derek laughed as he carried his niece down the stairs. "Well Daddy's right," he told her. "You're lucky you got your Mama's looks instead of your Daddy's," he added as they entered the kitchen.

Addison smiled, "Her Daddy tells her that too," she said, holding her arms out for her daughter. Derek deposited Emma in her lap.

"Hi Mommy!" Emma cried happily, wrapping her little arms around her mother.

"Hi baby. You are such a good girl. You took a nice long nap for Mommy, didn't you?"

"Mmhmm," Emma said, playing with Addison's hair. "I go play with Susie?"

"Of course." Addison set the little girl down on the ground and she toddled off to the playroom to find her favorite toy.

"Susie?" Derek questioned.

"It's her new obsession," Addison explained, stifling a cough. "It's an anteater."

"An anteater? Seriously?"

"Yep. Mark bought her a stuffed one when he went to Texas for that conference and it's been her favorite toy ever since."

"And she named it Susie?"

"She's two years old, Derek."

Derek laughed. "At least it's not a snake." His son was strangely fascinated by snakes, much to his mother's horror. Derek sighed as his pager went off. He looked down at it and frowned. "I've got to go, my craniotomy's awake. Are you going to be okay?"

"I'm fine, Derek. But thank you for checking on me."

He smiled and stood, dropping a platonic kiss on her forehead. He frowned. "You still have a fever, you know."

"I know. I am a doctor."

"Just take it easy, okay?" Derek said, taking in the dark circles under Addison's eyes and her pale face. "Mer gets off at three if you need anything."

Addison smiled. "You can inform my husband that I'm still breathing."

"I will," Derek called, pulling the front door shut behind him.

- -

"Hey," Derek said, sitting down across from Mark at a cafeteria table. They were both eating a late lunch that day, as it was nearly two o'clock.

"Hey. How is she?"

Derek smiled at the genuine concern etched on Mark's face. He only saw this side of Mark on the rare occasion when Addison got sick. "Cranky, as you predicted. But fine. I mean, as fine as she could be with the way she's feeling."

"Emma was behaving?"

"Yep. Playing with Susie. I can't believe you bought that kid an anteater," Derek chuckled.

Mark grinned. "She loves that thing. She's a strange kid."

"Well, how could she not be?" Derek teased.

"Thanks man thanks a lot," Mark said sarcastically. "But, in all seriousness, thank you. For checking on them. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**A/N**: Well, there's your first chapter folks. I have at least one more ready to go, and I'm not opposed to writing more if people will read it. Let me know what you think...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Can I just say...wow! I've posted on other sites before and never have I gotten that big of a response after only one chapter. Thank you so much for all of the great reviews! For those of you that wanted Mer/Der, here you are. You'll also get some McKids in this chapter. Enjoy!

Meredith was in the locker room pulling on her coat when Derek walked in and smiled brightly at her.

"Hey. You headed home?" he asked, crossing the locker room in two quick strides. He pulled her hair out of her coat, letting the silky blonde strands slide through his fingers as he let it go.

"Yep, finally," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She rested her head on his chest and leaned against him, letting him support some of her weight.

"Honey are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just really tired."

"Okay." He rubbed her back absently. "You're not getting sick on me too, are you?"

"No, really, I'm fine baby. I'm just tired. And what do you mean too?"

"Addison's not feeling well. She's been home all day with Em. I went over and checked on them this morning because Mark was in surgery for four hours. I told her you got off early in case she needed anything, I hope that's okay."

"Of course it is. Poor thing. Taking care of a toddler's no fun when you're sick."

"Yeah, you would know," Derek said, smiling, thinking of the many times Meredith had come down with something one of the kids brought home to her.

"Maybe I'll take the kids to the park or something and swing by and get Emma. Give Addison a few hours off."

"I'm sure she would appreciate it." Derek's pager went off. "Ugh, I have to go. I'll bring dinner home, kay?"

"Okay. Thanks." She stood on her toes and kissed her husband on the lips. "I'll see you tonight."

- -

"Can I ring the doorbell, Mommy?" Caleb asked, skipping ahead of Meredith and running up the Sloane's front steps.

"Sure buddy," Meredith answered, shifting her three year old on her hip. Molly had been napping when Meredith picked the kids up from the babysitter's and she still wasn't quite awake.

Meredith was slightly surprised by the looks of the woman who answered the door. Addison, whom Meredith teased for being obsessive compulsive about her appearance, was wearing black sweatpants and one of Mark's old t-shirts, with her hair pulled back into a messy ponytail.

Addison smiled. "Hey dude," she greeted Caleb hoarsely, and crouched down to his level, putting her hand out for a high-five. Caleb slapped her hand, grinning.

"Hey dudette," he responded cheerfully. Meredith laughed to herself seeing her son interact with his favorite aunt. The dude/dudette routine was something that started one night when Addison was babysitting Caleb when he was about two and a half, and it never failed to amuse either of them.

"Hi," Meredith said, reaching the top step. She tousled her son's brown curls and smiled at Addison. "We didn't wake you, did we?"

"Oh please, there's a two-year-old in the house. Did you really think I would be asleep?"

"No, I guess not," Meredith laughed and shook her head as Addison held the front door open for her. She stepped inside and Addison shut the door behind them and then smiled affectionately at the little girl in her arms.

"But it looks like this little one got some sleep today. Still not quite awake, huh sweetheart?" Addison said, stroking Molly's white-blonde curls. Molly nodded against her mother's chest and stuck her thumb in her mouth.

"Where's your little one?" Meredith asked, setting Molly on the ground. Molly leaned against her mother's leg and played with the drawstrings on Meredith's coat.

"In the playroom. You two can go find her if you want," she told the two children. Caleb took his sister's hand and tugged her away from her mother, leading her back to the playroom.

"Tell her to put some shoes and a coat on, okay Cay?" Meredith called after them.

Addison raised an eyebrow at Meredith, amused. "Have you come to kidnap my child?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. You look like you could use some rest."

"Gee, thanks Meredith."

"Oh hush, you know what I meant."

Addison smiled softly. "Thank you, Meredith."

"Don't worry about it," Meredith said, waving her off. The three kids came scampering back into the foyer, Emma with her shoes on the wrong feet. Meredith smiled and kneeled down on the floor to help her. "Here you go, sweetie," she said, switching the shoes and fastening the Velcro straps.

"Mommy can we go to the park with the big castle?" Caleb asked.

"Sure. Is that okay with you girls?"

The girls both nodded their heads vigorously. "Okay then. I'll feed her and one of us will bring her home around seven-thirty, okay?"

"You don't have to feed her."

"I know, but I'm going to. Okay guys, let's get going."

Emma called a goodbye to her mother and toddled out the door with Molly. Meredith leaned over and whispered something in Caleb's ear. He smiled conspiratorially and walked over to where Addison was standing. He beckoned her down to his level with one finger, and when she crouched down the six year old wrapped his arms around her and gave her a big hug.

"Feel better, Auntie Add," he said sweetly.

"Thanks Cay," Addison said, hugging him back. "You sure did get your Daddy's charm, didn't you?"

Meredith laughed, and ushered Caleb out the door. "Bye Addie, feel better."

"Bye. Thank you."

* * *

**A/N 2**: Well, there was chapter two. Oh, and I forgot to add a disclaimer on the first chapter, but I (obviously) don't own Grey's or intend to profit from my use of the characters, yada yada yada. There will definitely be at least two more chapters, maybe more, we'll see. The other interns will make an appearance, but the story definitely focuses on the two couples. Let me know what you would like to see!

Cameron


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Again, thank you all for the great reviews! I can't believe I'm getting such a positive response for this story. Please keep it up :)Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

"Mommy, look!"

Meredith looked up from the soapy dishwater and saw her daughter holding up a piece of paper with a few green and purple scribbles on it. She smiled.

"Emma and I drawed a picture for you!"

"It's beautiful, girls. Thank you."

Molly just nodded and returned to her task. "Here, Emma, you can use red and I'll use green. We can draw a flower," she instructed her cousin. Emma took this order very seriously and set to work, her tongue sticking out between her teeth just the slightest bit, the way it always did when she concentrated.

The sound of a car door slamming was quickly followed by the unmistakable thundering of a six year old running down the stairs.

"Daddy!" Caleb yelled, heaving open the front door and stepping onto the porch to greet his father.

"Hi pal," Derek said, and handed the two bags in his hands to his son. "Here, take these in to your Mom, okay? I'll be right back."

Caleb carried the bags into the kitchen and set them on the counter. "Here Mom."

Meredith glanced at her son with a smile and peered in the first bag. "Where's Daddy?" she asked, taking the Chinese food cartons out of the bag and setting them on the countertop.

"He went back to the car to get something."

"Oh. Okay, Molly, Emma can you put your markers away and wash your hands? Caleb, you too. It's time for dinner."

The girls put the markers in bucket and set it on the computer table, and then scampered to the bathroom to wash their hands, where Caleb was already busy with the foaming soap he had talked Meredith into buying. Derek walked in carrying a fairly large white box. Since Meredith was standing with her back to him, he set the box on the counter and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hi," she said, setting the plates she had been reaching for on the counter and turning around in his arms.

"Hi."

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked grinning, her eyes on the box behind him.

He laughed at the excitement dancing in his wife's eyes. She looked like a four year old on Christmas. "It is, my dear."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, Izzie, seriously," he teased.

She smacked him playfully and then reached up and kissed him for a little bit longer than he had expected. When she pulled away, he smirked. "If I had known that bringing home donuts would get me that kind of treatment, I'd have done it a lot sooner."

"Not just _any_ donuts!" Meredith exclaimed. "The _best_ donuts in the world."

"Did I hear donuts?" Caleb asked, entering the room and plopping down in his chair.

"That you did, little man. But not until after dinner, okay?" Derek said, opening the refrigerator and pulling out the milk.

"What's dinner?" Molly asked, leading Emma into the kitchen by the hand.

"What's _for_ dinner, silly, not what's dinner," Caleb teased her.

"Cay, be nice," Meredith warned, dishing the kids noodles onto plates. Derek poured three glasses of milk, two with lids and set them on the table. He lifted Molly and Emma into booster seats and then fixed drinks for himself and Meredith. She brought the food over, and then they sat down to eat.

- -

Mark let himself into the house and saw his wife fast asleep on the couch. He quietly removed his jacket and hung it over the banister, kicking off his shoes. He was slightly nervous that the house was quiet. He padded back to the playroom, looking for his daughter. When he didn't find her, he checked the rest of the downstairs and the upstairs without success. Reluctant to wake his wife, but seriously beginning to panic, Mark sat down on the edge of the coffee table and stroked her hair.

"Addie, baby, wake up," he whispered. She stirred and seeing the worry in his eyes, she smiled reassuringly.

"She's with Meredith."

"Oh," Mark said, smiling. "Go back to sleep then."

She shook her head. "It's okay. I haven't seen you all day. Sit, talk to me."

Mark nodded his assent and lifted Addison into his arms, sitting down with her on his lap. She leaned against his chest as he tucked the blanket around her.

"I missed you today," he whispered, running his hand up and down her leg. "Work's no fun without you there."

"You're sweet."

"I'm serious."

"I know," Addison said softly. "Anything exciting happen today?"

Mark was halfway through a story about an interesting patient he had encountered when he looked down and found that Addison had fallen asleep in his arms.

When Meredith brought Emma home, half an hour later, Mark had fallen asleep as well, with his head leaning against the back of the couch. Meredith laughed quietly.

"Looks like Mommy and Daddy are both asleep, Em."

"Hehe, silly Mommy, she's sittin' on Daddy," Emma giggled. "I go find Susie."

"Okay sweetie," Meredith said, watching Emma walk back to the playroom at the back of the house. She crossed the foyer to the living room and laughed under her breath at the couple. She pulled the sleek red phone that Derek had gotten her for her birthday out of her pocket.

"This is just too cute to pass up," she whispered to herself, training the phone's camera on Mark and Addison. She clicked the button and the phone made a loud noise imitating the sound of a shutter. Mark's eyes snapped open and Meredith smiled guiltily.

Mark rolled his eyes and stood with his sleeping wife in his arms. He laid her back down on the couch and then walked into the foyer with Meredith.

"She's gonna kill you."

"No she won't," Meredith said, leaning close as though she was about to tell him a secret. "Girls like having pictures of them being adorable."

"If you say so," Mark said skeptically. "Where's the little squirt?"

"She went to find Susie."

Mark nodded, understanding. Emma was extremely attached to her anteater. "Thanks for taking her today, I really appreciate it. Addie's exhausted."

Meredith smiled, "I could tell."

"I think I'll take Em to daycare tomorrow. Addison wouldn't let me today...something about mothers who send their children away for their own convenience, but I think I'll make an executive decision before she gets up."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Meredith warned. "We mothers don't like it when people make decisions about our children without involving us. Besides, after today I think she might be more receptive to that idea."

"We'll see. I'd better go check on the little one. Thanks again."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**: Hey guys. Again, thanks for the reviews, you guys are awesome! You get a little bit of the other interns in this one...not too much, I'm sorry, but they will come up more and more. Updates might not be quite this frequent in the future, but I promise I'll do my best!

When Addison woke up to Mark's alarm, he wasn't in bed. She turned it off and sat up wearily. "Mark!" she hollered.

Mark appeared cringing in the doorway with Emma in his arms. "I'm sorry. Don't hurt me; I'm holding your baby."

"Why do you have her up already? It's four thirty."

"She was awake when I walked past her room," Mark said, sitting on the bed with his daughter in his lap. "I am really sorry for waking you up. I thought I had turned the alarm off."

"It's okay," Addison said reluctantly, as Mark kissed her forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not so excellent."

Mark pressed the back of his hand to her forehead and frowned. "You're still pretty warm. I think you'd better stay home again. I'll call Richard. Do you want some Tylenol?"

Addison nodded, allowing Mark to handle her as he always did when she was sick. He set Emma down on the bed and disappeared into the bathroom. When he came back with two pills and a glass of water, Emma was chattering to her mother about heaven only knew what, and Addison was valiantly trying to follow.

"Here you go Mommy," Mark teased, passing her the pills and the water.

She took the pills gratefully and swallowed them with a practiced ease.

"Hey Em?" Mark said, smiling mischievously. "Don't you want to go to the fun playroom at the hospital today?"

"Yeah!" Emma cheered.

Addison rolled her eyes at her husband. "Fine, fine you win. Do you want me to get her dressed?"

"No, I've got plenty of time. Go back to sleep," Mark urged, picking Emma up. He pressed a kiss to Addison's forehead. "I love you, baby. Feel better."

"Thanks, love you too," Addison murmured, snuggling back down in the bed.

- -

"Aww, Add's not feeling any better?" Meredith asked, as Mark, stepped into the elevator sans Addison, with Emma sleeping in his arms.

"Well good morning to you too, Dr. Grey."

Meredith rolled her eyes playfully and flashed a falsely apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. Good morning."

"Morning," Mark said, eyes twinkling with satisfaction. "And no, Addie is not feeling any better."

"That's too bad."

"Yes, yes it is. However, I succeeded in convincing her to let me bring the baby with me...well, Emma did that is."

"Emma? How'd you pull that one off?"

"I might have bribed her."

"Mark!"

"Oh please, bribing my two year old with a cookie after breakfast for the sake of my wife's health is not exactly a huge sin."

Meredith laughed. "You have a point. Plus it doesn't seem like the sugar affected her too much, she's out."

"Is she?" Mark asked, straining to see his daughter's face. His pager went off and he rolled his eyes, angling it up so that he could read it. 'Damn. 911."

"Do you want me to take her up to daycare?"

"Could you? That would be great, thanks," Mark said, shifting Emma in his arms and transferring her to Meredith's arms.

Emma slept through the rest of the elevator ride and the entire walk to daycare. Meredith carried the sleeping toddler into the daycare center and smiled at Megan, the young woman that ran it.

"Hi Dr. Grey. I haven't seen you in awhile," Megan said.

"I know," Meredith said quietly, not wanting to wake Emma. "With Caleb in school now, and my hours more flexible, we've found it's easier to have a babysitter at home. She picks Caleb up from school."

"Ah, I see. And who do you have here?"

"This is Emma Sloane."

"Oh, I didn't recognize her from the back."

"Because of the overalls?" Meredith asked, amused.

Megan laughed. "Yes. Dr. Montgomery usually has her dressed in more…feminine outfits."

"Yes, well, Mommy isn't feeling well so Daddy got her dressed this morning."

"I see," Megan said. "Well, why don't you put her down on the cot over there?"

Meredith laid Emma down where Megan pointed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Mark will pick her up this evening unless there's an emergency," she said, tucking a blanket around her niece.

"Okay. Have a nice day, Dr. Grey."

"Thanks, Megan, you too." Meredith closed the door to the daycare behind her and abruptly ran smack into her person.

"Oh, hey, sorry Cristina," she said, putting a hand out to steady her friend.

"I forgive you," Cristina replied dryly. "What were you doing in there? I thought you were leaving SnakeBoy and McMolly with a sitter these days."

"We are," Meredith confirmed, falling into step with Cristina towards the elevator. "I was dropping Emma off for Mark."

"Ahh, I see. So have you heard from Bambi lately?"

"Not really," Meredith mused, as though this fact was just occurring to her. "He's probably really busy with Callie and the baby and everything."

"Yes, well, babies certainly are time-consuming. Especially when they're teething."

"Wow, is it that time already?"

"Believe it or not, it is. My baby girl is growing up," Cristina said quietly, almost to herself.

"Aww, look at you, she's turning you into a softie," Meredith cooed, putting her arm around Cristina's shoulders as they stepped in the elevator.

"Don't hug me," Cristina snapped, pulling away and pressing the button for the surgical floor. "And just because I'm amazed that my baby will soon be eating solid food does NOT mean that I'm becoming a softie, so don't spread it around." She sighed. "God, if my interns had heard that…"

A/N 2: Yes. The interns have interns. But this story is not going to turn into one of those ones where I attack you with the names of everyone's five interns and introduce all of these new characters. Don't worry. I'm going to ease the new interns in and you all can let me know if you want more or less of them. Please review :) !!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: And here it is, folks. Chapter 5. This chapter is mostly Addison and Caleb fluff, because I'm just really enjoying writing their dynamic. There's a tad bit of Maddison at the end too. Next chapter will be some more MerDer and Maddison. Please keep up the great reviews!

Addison was surprised to find herself feeling pretty human when she woke up. Granted, it was noon and she hadn't slept that late since...well, before her daughter was born for sure, but still she felt significantly better. After a long, hot shower she even felt like eating, which was a first in more than 48 hours (not that she hadn't eaten at all, Mark would never let her get away with that; but she certainly hadn't had an appetite).

She was just buttering her toast when her cell phone rang. "Oh leave me alone. Can't you people survive two days without me?" she asked, to no one in particular as she was alone in the house.

"Addison Sloan," she answered, snatching up the phone.

"Hello, Ms. Sloan, my name is Nancy Green; I'm the nurse at Rosewood Elementary School. I have you listed as an emergency contact for Caleb Shepherd."

"Yes, that's right," Addison froze. "Is he okay?"

"Oh, it's nothing serious; I didn't mean to alarm you. Caleb seems to have a touch of a stomach bug. He says he's feeling fine now, but I can't send him back to class once he's gotten sick; it's school policy. I called the hospital where his parents work, but as soon as I told the woman who answered the phone that it wasn't an emergency she told me that both Shepherds were in surgery and it would have to wait."

Addison rolled her eyes. "You didn't happen to get the name of the woman who answered the phone, did you?"

"No, I'm sorry."

"That's alright. Does Caleb have a fever?"

"He has a temperature of 99, but it's hard to tell whether that's really a fever or just his normal body temperature."

"Right. Okay, do you want me to come get him?"

"If possible, yes. Unless you could reach his parents."

"I probably could, but it would be easier for me to just pick him up," Addison answered. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

- -

Caleb was sitting on the cot in the nurses office with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head down when Addison walked in, wearing jeans and a sweater with brown ballet flats. She waved to the nurse sitting behind the desk and then kneeled in front of her nephew.

"Hey Cay," she said, patting his knee.

He picked his head up and smiled. "Auntie Add! Are you better?"

Addison grinned at his sweetness. "Hi honey. I am feeling a lot better, thank you. But I heard that you aren't feeling too good."

"I wasn't. But I feel better now."

Addison nodded, and pressed the back of her hand to the boy's forehead. "You don't feel too warm, but I think its best that you come with me and rest for awhile, okay dude?"

"Are we going to the hospital?" Caleb asked, intrigued.

The nurse smiled reassuringly, "You don't need to go to the hospital, Caleb. You just need to take it a little easy, okay?"

Addison shook her head lightly. "That's not what he meant. I work at Seattle Grace with both of his parents," she explained, before turning to Caleb. "No, buddy, I'm not working today, so I'm going to take you to my house, okay?"

"But I want to stay at school. I have gym today!"

"Aww, I know, but you might start feeling yucky again later."

"Okay," Caleb said reluctantly.

Nurse Green laughed from her position behind the desk. "Caleb, you are the only little boy I ever met that didn't want to go home!"

"I like school!"

"That's great, sweetheart, you should like school," Addison replied, patting him on the head. She turned to the nurse. "Do I need to sign him out?"

"No, I can take care of that."

"Okay, let's go then Caleb."

- -

"Auntie Add?" Caleb asked, just as they had gotten settled in the Sloan's king-sized bed, watching cartoons.

"What sweetheart?"

"Do my Mommy and Daddy know that I'm not at school?"

"You know what? They don't. Good thinking, Cay." Addison reached across Caleb to her nightstand and grabbed her cell phone. She dialed the hospital.

"Seattle Grace,"

"Hi, this is Dr. Montgomery, can I talk to one of the Shepherds?"

"The Shepherds are both in emergency surgery, Doctor."

"OK. How about Mark?"

"Who?"

"Dr. Sloan, my husband. Can you get him for me please?"

"Oh yes, I'm sorry Dr. Montgomery."

After about a minute of silence, Addison heard Mark's gravely voice coming across the line. "Hey beautiful."

"Hi. You surviving without me?" she teased.

"No," Mark deadpanned. "How are you doing?"

"Better, actually. I still don't feel a 100, but definitely not as bad as this morning."

"Well that's good. So what's up?"

"Can you get a message to Mer or Derek for me? I have Caleb here."

"Why?"

"He got sick at school, and that little brat answering the phone wouldn't page one of them so they called me."

"Addie, you should have called me. I could have picked the little bugger up."

"I'm fine hon. Really, I feel a lot better."

"Okay. Do you want one of us to come home and play nurse to you two?"

"No, that won't be necessary. We can take care of ourselves."

"Add, the last thing you need is a sick kid on your hands."

"Mark, we are laying in bed watching cartoons. Stop fussing."

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'm clearly speaking to Alpha Addison. Consider the subject dropped, my dear. I will find Derek before he leaves to pick up SnakeBoy. Have fun with Tom and Jerry."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: Hey guys. Here's chapter six. I've decided to do probably one more chapter of this, and then jump ahead to the future. What do you think?

"What's your name?"

The extremely young, blonde nurse cowered slightly under Mark's glare. She looked down at the chart she was reading, pretending to think that he was talking to someone else.

"You," Mark growled, getting right in her face. "What. is. your. name?"

"Lily Brown," she whispered.

"Did you answer the phone just now when Dr. Montgomery called?"

"Yes, sir."

"And before, when the elementary school nurse called for one of the Shepherds?"

She lowered her head. "Yes."

"Look at me. When someone calls about a doctor's _child,_ you find them. It's that simple. If my wife hadn't been home, that little boy would have been stuck at school all day when he was sick, and it would have been your fault. Do you understand me?"

She nodded.

"I said, **do you understand me**?"

"Yes, Dr. Sloan. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Good. See that it doesn't."

- -

Mark walked into the scrub room of the OR in which the Shepherd team was operating, and found Derek just washing up.

"Ah, Dr. Shepherd, just the man I was looking for."

"Hello Dr. Sloan. What can I do for you?"

"Your son is at my house," Mark told him, smiling.

Derek raised his eyebrows, drying his hands and following Mark out of the scrub room. "Why is Caleb at your house? He should still be in school."

"He got sick. Addison picked him up."

Derek's jaw tightened. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Some dumb nurse answered the phone. I took care of it, don't worry."

"Is Addie okay with him? I'm not technically off for an hour, but if she's still feeling really bad I'll go get him now."

"She said she was feeling better. I'm sure they'll be fine for an hour."

"Okay. Thanks, Mark."

- -

Derek, for the second time in as many days, let himself into the Sloan household with his key. As there was no sign of anyone downstairs, he walked to the second level, calling Addison's name softly.

"In here," she called back from the bedroom, equally as soft.

He walked into the bedroom and saw his ex-wife lying in bed, propped up on one elbow, with his six year old curled up on his stomach next to her. The TV was playing quietly, and Addison was rubbing Caleb's back, the little boy just on the verge of sleep.

"Hi," she said, smiling up at Derek.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better, thank you," Addison said softly. "Your little guy's not feeling so well though. He was fine when I picked him up, but he got sick again about twenty minutes ago."

Derek cringed. "I'm sorry. I wish they had gotten through to me. You shouldn't have to be taking care of my kid."

Addison smiled affectionately at the little boy next to her. "This is what godmothers are for, Derek."

"Well, thank you."

"It's not a problem, really."

"Do you need anything before I take him?"

Addison shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she said, so Derek pulled back the covers and lifted his son into his arms. "I'm actually thinking of going back to sleep."

Derek straightened up holding Caleb and frowned. "Are you sure you're okay? You're looking a little pale."

"I'm recovering from the flu, Derek," Addison pointed out. "Pale kind of comes with the territory. Go, take your son home. I'm just going to get some more rest before I have to go back to work in the morning."

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then. Thanks again."

- -

Addison woke up again, hours later, to a tiny pair of lips on her face. They moved from her forehead, to her cheek, to her nose before Addison finally opened her eyes.

"Hi," Emma chirped when her mother finally responded to her kisses and sat up.

Addison pulled her daughter into her lap and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Hey babydoll. Did you just get home?"

"No. Dinner's ready."

"Daddy made dinner?"

"Mmhmm, c'mon," Emma said, scampering down off the bed. Addison dragged herself out of bed and combed her hair back into a ponytail with her hands.

Mark met her at the door to the kitchen with a mug of herbal tea which he set on the counter before pulling Addison into his arms. "Hey," he whispered.

"Hi," Addison replied, resting her head against his chest for a few seconds. "You cooked?"

"I did," Mark said, pulling away and handing her the tea.

She wrapped her hands around the mug and inhaled the steam coming off of the tea. "Mmm, thanks."

Mark just smiled, and crossed to the stove where the spaghetti sauce was simmering. "Dinner is served ladies," he said, dishing three plates up with pasta and sauce.

"Alright, Missy Em, let's get you settled," Addison said, lifting her daughter into her booster seat. "This is quite the outfit you've got on here pumpkin," she teased, aiming more at her husband than the little girl.

"That was low, Add," Mark growled playfully as he carried plates of spaghetti over and set them in front of his girls.

Addison laughed, seating herself next to Emma. "I'm sorry sweetie; did Mommy hurt your feelings? It's not your fault Daddy has no fashion sense."

"It's otay, Mommy."

"Don't worry, Mommy will help you get dressed tomorrow," Mark assured his daughter, as he went back for his own plate.

"Soon you'll be getting yourself dressed," Addison said, her eyes just the slightest bit misty.

"Aww, look at Mommy, Em. She's crying," Mark cooed, leaning over the table to press a kiss to the top of his wife's head as he sat down.

"So what if I am," Addison said, wiping at her eyes. "My little girl is growing up."

"We could always have another one," Mark suggested, only half-joking.

"I hope you're serious about that."

Mark looked up from his spaghetti, slightly shocked. Addison had been pretty adamant until recently that she wasn't ready for another kid. "I am," Mark said sincerely, glancing at Emma. "Especially if it means I get some you-know-what," he added, his tone light and playful.

"The you-know-what part of the equation was taken care of two weeks ago, Mark."

Mark smiled, remembering the night that Emma had slept over at the Shepherds until his wife's words finally dawned on him…at which point he grinned.

"Really?" he asked, smiling to the point where Addison thought his face might split in two. She laughed and nodded. "Stand up."

"What?" Addison asked, his reaction not quite what she had expected.

"I know it's cliché, but I really need to pick you up and spin you around right now," Mark said, making his way over to her chair.

Addison threw her head back and laughed as her husband tugged her out of her chair. He did just as he said he would and spun her around in his arms while she squealed with laughter.

When he finally set her down, she giggled breathlessly and he pressed a tender kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too," she said, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Emma too!" Emma cheered from her seat, loving the sight of her parents so happy.

Mark laughed and picked Emma up, sandwiching her between them. "Mommy and Daddy love you so much, baby."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, so this is the last chapter of this section. I'm going to jump ahead to the future a little bit, but not too much. For those of you that asked for Mer/Der, you'll get some this chapter.

* * *

Meredith glanced down at her clipboard. "Okay, Richards, Erickson and Tyler, pit. Dr. Hill you evidently showed promise this week and have been the first to be requested. You'll be working with Dr. Shepherd." 

Dom Erickson, the intern who reminded her most of Alex, opened his mouth to speak, but Meredith cut him off. "Don't say it Erickson."

He nodded, duly chastised, and the four interns whose names had been called dispersed, leaving just one, Dr. Bianca Anthony, standing in front of Meredith.

"Am I with you today, Dr. Shepherd?"

"No, you'll be working with the neonatal attending, Dr. Montgomery. You haven't met her yet, have you?" Bianca shook her head. "Okay, I'll take you to her. I picked you to work with her because you have proved that you are competent and not a smart ass. She's been under the weather the last few days, and I told her that you would be helpful. Do not make a liar out of me, she's my friend."

"Of course, Dr. Shepherd."

By this point, they had reached the nurses station where Addison was leaning against the counter with her back to them, skimming over a chart. Meredith walked up behind her and put a hand on her friend's upper back.

"Hey. Feeling better?"

Addison looked up and smiled. "Yeah, thanks. How's Cay?"

"He kept some toast and ginger ale down this morning. Elise is staying with him," Meredith told her and Addison smiled reassuringly. She knew Meredith hated leaving her children with nannies.

"Who's this?" Addison asked, gesturing to the intern standing awkwardly by her side.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This is Dr. Bianca Anthony. Dr. Anthony, this is Dr. Addison Montgomery."

"It's very nice to meet you, Dr. Montgomery," Bianca said, barely meeting her eyes.

"Same to you, Dr. Anthony," Addison said kindly, sensing the young woman's hesitation.

"Dr. Anthony, why don't you go grab three cups of coffee? I need to talk to Dr. Montgomery for a minute," Meredith said, handing her intern a five.

Bianca took the money and hurried off but not before Addison instructed her to make hers decaf. Meredith raised her eyebrows. "Decaf, Addison?"

Addison nodded. "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Nothing," Meredith admitted, "I just wanted coffee and wait one minute, back up. You're drinking decaffeinated coffee?"

"Yes, Meredith. Do you need me to spell it out for you? D-E-C----"

"No, no, no," Meredith interrupted. "I think you're spelling the wrong word."

"Oh really?" Addison asked, laughing. "What should I be spelling?"

"P-R-E-G---" Meredith started, before Addison clamped a hand over her mouth.

"Hush, I haven't told Richard yet," she hissed.

"But you are?" Meredith squealed, when Addison moved her hand.

Addison smiled warmly. "Yes, I am."

"Aww, Addie, congratulations," Meredith cooed, wrapping her friend in a hug.

"Thanks, Mer."

"How long?"

"Two weeks," at Meredith's raised eyebrow, she added, "I know, I know, but one of the benefits of doing what I do is the ability to...recognize these things quickly."

Meredith laughed. "So can I at least tell Derek?"

"If Mark hasn't already. He was pretty excited..."

- -

Meredith was almost asleep in the on-call room when Derek walked in, letting the light from the hallway in with him.

"Hey!" she grumbled. "I was **trying** to sleep."

"Sorry, baby," he whispered, shutting the door behind him and sitting down next to her on the bed.

"So did you hear?"

"Hear what?" he asked nonchalantly. Meredith smiled up at her husband as he traced patterns on her forehead with his index finger. "That we're going to be godparents again?"

"Oh, he did tell you," Meredith whined, disappointed.

"Yeah. I'm thrilled for Mark and Addison. I was afraid it wouldn't happen for them again."

"Derek!"

"Well honey," he said reasonably, "Addison's my age. You and I both know that statistically her chances of getting pregnant have gone down in the last five years."

"Yeah, that's true," Meredith agreed, sitting up. "I hope it isn't a difficult pregnancy."

"We'll get her—them—through it if it is, don't worry."

Meredith sighed and rolled out of the bed, running her hands through her hair as she stood by the mirror. She yawned and turned to Derek. "How has my intern been?"

"He's a little slower with the answers than I would have thought he'd be," Derek said, looking to Meredith for explanation.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, you requested him," she said defensively. "I don't know how Bailey put up with us all. I don't think mine are even as bad as we were and they're already driving me crazy. That Erickson kid is a piece of work."

"How so?"

"Every time I tell one of them to report to you, or present a case to you or page you he asks me if I'm speaking in the third person."

Derek chuckled at his wife's frustration and stood, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Don't worry about the obnoxious interns, Mer. They'll come to respect you just as you respect Miranda."

"I guess," she sighed, leaning back against his chest. "We should take Mark and Addie out to dinner tomorrow night to celebrate, okay?"

"Sure."

"But I don't want to get a sitter. I miss my babies."

Derek chuckled and kissed her neck. "We'll get the kids dressed up and take them with us, okay?"

"Kay," Meredith said, turning around and raising up to her tiptoes and pressing a kiss to her husband's cheek.

- -

"How many are in your party, sir?" the hostess asked.

Mark did some mental calculating. "Six adults, three children, two high chairs," he said quickly.

"Okay, right this way," she said. Mark bowed gallantly and put out an arm, motioning for his wife and Meredith to step in front of him and follow the waitress. The Webbers followed, Adele guiding Caleb as he told her about his favorite variety of cobra and Richard carrying Emma. He and Derek, who was carrying Molly, brought up the rear.

The waiter came to take their drink orders just as they finished seating themselves around the circular table. Adele was seated, per her insistence, between Emma and Molly's highchairs. Addison and Mark sat on the other side of Emma and Meredith and Derek were next to Molly. Caleb sat next to his father, with Richard finishing off the circle, directly across from his wife.

"Can I get anyone something to drink to start off with?" the young man asked, looking first, as waiters often do, to the eldest male at the table.

Richard smiled warmly. "Yes, you can. How about a bottle of champagne?" he asked, looking around the table and receiving nods of approval from the other adults. He turned back to the waiter, "Yes, we'd like a bottle of your best champagne. We're celebrating, you see."

"That's fantastic," the waiter said, smiling. "May I ask what we're celebrating?"

"Of course. We are celebrating a new addition to our family."

"Congratulations," the waiter said, though not quite sure who he was supposed to be saying it to. "So six champagne glasses then?"

"Five," Mark corrected, putting his arm around Addison. "What do you want honey?"

"Just a water, please," Addison directed to the waiter, smiling. She gestured to Emma, "And she'll have a glass of milk."

"Will you drink milk, baby?" Meredith asked Molly, who nodded. "Milk for her too, please. Caleb you can have a soda if you'd like."

"Okay. I'll have a Sprite please," Caleb said to the waiter.

"Very nicely done," Richard said, praising Caleb for his manners.

When the waiter returned with the champagne, Richard raised his glass with a mischievous smile, causing all of the adults to wince.

"Don't worry; I'll make it short and sweet. To Baby Sloane and the wonderful future of this family."

"Here Here!"

* * *

Cheesy ending, I know, but it was getting long and I was having trouble finding a place to cut it off. Deal with it :)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay, okay I know it's been forever. Don't hurt me. At least I'm updating, right? And it's kind of long. This jumps ahead to almost three years in the future. Caleb is nine, Molly is six, Emma is five and the Maddison baby is two.

* * *

"How many of them?" Addison asked, cringing as she pulled her sunglasses down over her eyes from their perch on the top of her head. She took one hand off of the stroller she was pushing and fanned herself lightly before adjusting the strap of her tank top.

"All of them," Meredith answered, taking one of both Molly and Emma's hands as they crossed the street. "You have to spend a lot of time at my house, I'm begging you."

"Oh, Mer, they aren't that bad."

"They like you better!" Meredith whined, stopping in front of a small boutique. "How about here?"

"As long as it's air-conditioned," Addison agreed.

Meredith opened the door and held it as Addison maneuvered the stroller over the threshold.

"It's so nice in here!" Molly said, as the wave of refreshingly cool air hit her. "Why is it so hot outside?"

"It's summer in Los Angeles, sweetie, it's always hot," Meredith told her six year old.

"Well I don't like it," Emma added. "Can we stay in here forever?"

"No, but we can go to the pool later, how about that?" Addison suggested. The girls nodded their approval. "But first Meredith and I want to shop for a little while, okay?"

"Oh Mommy I like this!" Emma suggested, holding up a floral skirt.

"That's pretty, why don't you try it on?"

"Mommmmaaaa!"

Addison laughed and looked down at the source of the cry, two year old Julia. "What babe?"

"Out!" Julia demanded.

"Ask nicely, Jules, and Mommy will get you out."

"Out pwease?" Julia asked, putting on her sweetest smile.

"Of course, angel," Addison said, lifting her daughter out of the stroller and setting her on the ground. Julia toddled over to a display of plastic bracelets, fascinated.

"So, you're going to live at my house next week, right Addie?" Meredith said, as she helped Molly find a dress to try on.

Addison laughed. "Meredith, Derek's sisters are really not that bad. They like you, what are you so worried about?"

"Well, they might like me but they love you. There's no competing with you Add. You delivered half of their kids, and you were part of their family while I was still in high school. Plus, I honestly just don't know if I can handle all of them all the time. Three days is a long time."

"The aunts are coming?" Molly asked, finally understanding what her mother and her aunt were talking about.

"Yeah, Daddy told you, remember? We're having a birthday party for Nana."

"Nana?" Emma piped up, appearing from the fitting room in a floral skirt. "Is Nana here?"

"No, sweetie, Nana will be at Aunt Mer and Uncle Derek's next week."

"That skirt is cute, Em. Does it fit?"

"No," Emma pouted. "It's too big here," she said, showing them the extra fabric around her waist.

"She always has this problem," Addison explained. "To get anything that's a reasonable length it's too big in the waist."

"It's those darned long legs of yours, Em," Meredith said, tousling Emma's hair. "Don't worry; you'll grow into them, just like your Mommy did."

* * *

"Hi there, Babes," Meredith said with a slight chuckle, as the toddler crawled up onto her lap. Julia giggled and reached for the pearl necklace around Meredith's neck.

"Oh sweetie, be careful, Aunt Mer's necklace cost Uncle Derek a lot of money," Addison said, entering the room with a garment bag in her arms.

Meredith watched as Addison hung the bag in the closet. "She's not going to break it Add, don't worry."

Addison turned, hands on her hips. "You underestimate her Meredith."

Emma, who had until this point been laying on her stomach in the corner of the room coloring with Molly, looked up and saw her mother. "Mom! Where were you?"

"I just went to get our dresses from our room, Em," Addison answered, plopping down on the bed next to Meredith and Julia. "Did you need me?"

"Nope," Emma answered. "Just wonderin'."

"Okay," Addison said, falling back against the bed with a sigh. After a few minutes of relative silence, she groaned. "We should get dressed."

"Yeah, I guess," Meredith agreed. "I don't really want to though."

"Me either. It's too hot."

"Think I can get away without stockings?"

"No," Addison scoffed. "C'mon, Mer, you're not twelve anymore."

"Ughhh. Why are we dreading this so much?" Meredith asked, as Julia hopped off her lap and toddled over to her sister and cousin. She lay back on the bed next to her friend.

"Because we're cranky, exhausted mothers with demanding full-time jobs who spent several hours in the car with young children this morning," Addison explained.

"Oh right."

"Mooommm," one of the girls whined.

"What?" Meredith and Addison asked at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Which Mom?" Meredith asked, propping herself up on her elbows so that she could see which of the girls was talking.

"You," Molly said.

"Well what do you want child?" Meredith asked her voice flippant, but her smile genuine.

"I'm hungry," Molly said, sticking her tongue out at her mother.

Meredith laughed. "Of course you are. Alright, let's get a snack and then we have to get dressed, okay? You too," she said, poking Addison in the ribs.

"Yes, mom," Addison said sweetly.

* * *

"Well, don't you ladies look lovely?" Derek said, walking into his hotel room in his suit. Addison was standing in front of a mirror applying eyeliner with her hair in rollers, still wearing a blue camisole and white Capri pants.

"Shut up, Derek," Meredith retorted, as she brushed Molly's hair back and pulled it back into a bun. Meredith was wearing nothing but a tan bra and the denim skirt she had traveled in.

"Yikes," Derek said, flashing a charming smile at his ex-wife through the mirror, hoping she would be a little friendlier than his wife. She glared at him. "Okay, you two, what's going on in here?"

"Mommy and Aunt Mer are cranky," Emma informed him, from her position on one of the beds, brushing her hair. "They don't want to go to the wedding."

"Thanks honey," Addison said, trying to bite back her sarcasm.

Derek laughed quietly, sitting down on the bed next to Emma and Julia, who were both dressed and ready to go in pale pink sundresses.

"What time is it?" Meredith asked, her speech slightly slurred by the bobby pins in her mouth.

"You've got about ten minutes," Derek told her.

"Shit," Addison said under her breath.

"Mommy!" Emma cried in surprise.

"Sorry Em."

"OK, you're done," Meredith said, putting the final pin in Molly's ballet bun. "Honey, could you take the girls down and tell them we'll be down for pictures in a few minutes?"

"Sure," Derek answered, lifting Julia into his arms. "Let's go girls, your mommies need to get themselves dressed."

Emma and Molly trooped out the door and then raced to the elevator to be the first to press the button. Addison cringed and turned to Derek. "Please try to keep them clean?" she begged.

"Yes'm," Derek said, obediently, shutting the door behind him following his niece and daughter down the hallway.

Addison sighed and grabbed her dress from the coat closet. "I need a vacation," she muttered, as she slipped out of her pants and camisole and into the pink dress which matched the girls'.

Meredith laughed, rising to get her dress as well. "Isn't that what today was supposed to be?"

"Apparently not," Addison groaned, slipping into her white strappy heels.

"Zip me up?" Meredith requested, turning her back to Addison. Addison did as she was asked and then fixed one of the barrettes holding Meredith's hair in place.

"Thanks. I think I'm ready," Meredith said, glancing at herself in the mirror and smoothing her skirt. "Do you want me to start taking the rollers out of your hair?"

Addison nodded, leaning close to the mirror to put on her lipstick. Meredith pulled the rollers out one by one, mussing the curls a little bit with her fingers.

"There you go. Beautiful."

"Thank you. I guess we should get down there, huh?"

Meredith sighed and nodded, grabbing her purse and handing Addison hers.

* * *

When Derek and Mark approached them each with a drink in hand and a conspiratory smile, Meredith and Addison knew to be worried. They were sitting at their seats at the reception, Addison with a sleeping Julia in her lap.

"Hello ladies," Mark said, handing his wife a martini. She raised her eyebrows.

Derek dropped a kiss on Meredith's hand and handed her a glass of wine. "We've come to relieve you."

"Of what?" Meredith asked skeptically.

"Mommy duty," Mark said, taking his daughter from his wife's arms. Julia stirred a little bit at the movement and then snuggled up to her father's chest as he rubbed her back lightly. "That's my girl," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"You two go socialize, have fun. If the kids need something we'll take care of it. Let loose a little girls," Derek prodded, taking them both by the hand and dragging them out of their seats. "Go dance."

Before they walked away, Mark grabbed Addison by the wrist and pulled her down to him. "I think the groom would like a dance with you, sweetheart."

She winked at him, and then followed Meredith to the dance floor. All three of their children were standing in the center of the dance floor being taught the Macarena by Alex Karev.

"Look who it is, guys!" Alex said, prompting Molly, Emma and Caleb to turn around and chorus "Mommy!"

"Hi guys," Meredith said with a smile.

"Mommy, Aunt Mer, Alex is teaching us this really cool dance. It's called the Macarena. Have you ever heard of it?"

Addison smiled. "Yeah, baby, we have." She looked at Meredith and winked, and as soon as the chorus came around both women started doing the Macarena, much to their children's astonishment.

"Help us!" Caleb suggested, seeing that his mother and aunt obviously had it down.

The three adults smiled and each stood behind one of the children, gently gripping their arms at the shoulder and guiding them through the steps of the Macarena.

When the song ended all of the adults nearby clapped for the kids and their faces lit up with pride as Alex went around high-fiveing them all. A slow song started and Addison caught the groom's eye from across the dance floor. As she crossed the floor, she heard Caleb ask Emma to dance and couldn't help but laugh at the cuteness.

"May I have this dance?" Addison asked, winking at Adele, who was dancing with her nephew nearby.

Richard smiled and pulled his surrogate daughter towards him. "Of course you may."

"I'm really happy for you guys, Richard," Addison said quietly.

"Thank you sweetheart. We're pretty happy too. What more could we possibly want? We have two beautiful daughters, two decent looking sons," at this Addison giggled, "and four perfect grandchildren."

When Addison looked up at him, her eyes a little moist, she saw that his were too. "You're such a softie," she teased.

Richard just smiled and continued to lead her around the dance floor. About halfway through the song, Addison watched Molly and Emma run off somewhere and before she knew it Caleb was poking Richard in the thigh.

"Can I cut in, Grandpa Richard?" Caleb asked.

Richard and Addison laughed, and Richard graciously stepped aside so that Caleb could dance with his Auntie Add. Meredith took Addison's spot dancing with Richard as Addison took her nephews hands in hers and guided him around the dance floor.

When the DJ called for the last song, Mark and Derek approached the dance floor. Derek took Meredith by the hand and led her away from Cristina. Mark found Caleb dancing near Izzy and Alex and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey buddy, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure Uncle Mark," Caleb said, following Mark to a nearby table.

"Can you hold Jules for me so that I can dance with your aunt?"

Caleb nodded and sat down holding his arms out. Mark settled his still sleeping daughter in the eight year old's lap. He found Addison talking to Adele and Richard and approached her from behind, slipping his arms around her waist.

"Excuse me," he said, grinning over his wife's shoulder at the couple. "There are way too many men staring at my beautiful wife."

Richard winked at him as Addison laughed and leaned back in his arms.

"Dance with me?" he whispered in her ear.

"Of course," she smiled. "Excuse us," she said, taking Mark's hand as he led her into the center of the dance floor. "Where's Jules?"

"Caleb's holding her." He pulled her close and she dropped her head to his chest as they swayed slowly to the music.

"I love you," he whispered.

She lifted her head and smiled softly at him. "I love you too."

They watched all of the other couples dancing, smiling to themselves. Alex spun Izzy around the dance floor, Izzy giggling breathlessly. Meredith and Derek were swaying back and forth in one corner, looking into each other's eyes. Preston was dragging Cristina onto the floor by force, and Miranda and Tuck were dancing near them.

"See, this wasn't so bad, was it?" Mark asked.

"No. No, it's wasn't," Addison agreed, laying her head back down on her husband's chest with a soft, content little sigh.

* * *

A/N 2: So, yes Richard and Adele got married again (renewed their vows?) because...I wanted them to.


End file.
